


The Rain

by hyucksgirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dissociation, Other, implied depression, oh well, platonic markhyuck, poor bby hyuck, slight angst, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksgirl/pseuds/hyucksgirl
Summary: Donghyuck could think of a million other things he could be doing at this very moment, rather than going to the park with his friends. Despite that, he accompanied them anyways. A very, very smart choice on his part.





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a note at the end oof

Donghyuck didn’t want to go with them. God did he not want to go. He could’ve thought of a million other things he could be doing right now to better himself. Instead, he went to the children’s playground with the rest of the Dreamies. God forbid he says no to Renjun, not for fear of being “fought,” but because he didn’t want to hurt the other boy’s feelings, especially with the small smile he had given him.

At first he just sat under the pavilion, playing on his phone, not caring for anything at all. He planned to stay there the entire time, observing his friends occasionally. He was sitting there with Mark, taking small glances at him. Then, by the beckoning of Jisung, Mark got up and decided to go off and join him alongside Jeno. Donghyuck had no idea what they were doing. He didn’t care.

It started to rain at that point. Another reason why he hadn’t wanted to go. It had rain just before they left so what was the point of going? He didn’t leave with them. They were already an eighth of the way there when he had decided he would tag along anyways. 

Now here he sat, watching the rest of the boys, running around laughing. Juvenility in the air. Save for Chenle, who was the one who suggested they come in the first place. He was by himself, trying to further his skills in basketball.

He had a small frown on his face, one that could go unnoticed by many. He played it off as him spacing out. Simply not paying attention. He did a lot, especially on lives that weren’t focused on him. Going quiet. A slight downwards curve at the edges of his lips. He was there. Definitely there. Well, as far as his dissociative state could allow him to be. 

He got up suddenly. By his own will? He couldn’t tell. But for some reason, he found that he was marching towards the monkey bars, climbing up them, and just.. sitting. None of the boys paid any mind to him. They probably hadn’t even noticed that he had moved from his usual position at the picnic table. 

It didn’t come at first. His feeling of awareness. But as time went by, his head moving itself in various directions, simply staring at everything, he found that he, himself, had been doing it. As soon as he had, he felt a wave of calmness pass over him. 

He stared and stared at absolutely nothing and everything. Not focusing on any particular detail.

Peace. 

That’s what he felt. 

He felt at peace.

For the first time since had had joined SM Entertainment, about five years ago, he felt like he didn’t have responsibilities, even for just a few minutes.

He felt dizzy, tingly, light, and grounded all at the same time. It was wonderful. The weight on his shoulders was gone. He wasn’t Haechan of NCT 127, Dream, and 2018. He was Lee Donghyuck, born June 6, 2000, in Jeju, South Korea.

He was snapped out of whatever trance he was in to find Mark tapping his leg. He looked down a Mark, the slightest, most genuine smile he could pull was on his face. When Mark looked at Donhyuck his face lit up. Not because of the undying romantic feelings that NCTzens constantly pushed between them, but because he could tell Hyuck was clear. The rain had made him transparent. 

“Come on, it’s time to go,” Mark stated, a bright smile forming at the corner of his lips.

That feeling Hyuck had? That clarity? It stayed. God was he so glad it had stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is,, my first time writing in a while. It’s also a personal experience that I just decided to turn into a fic so- 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Kai !  
> twitter: @hyuckery


End file.
